Subconjunctival Sirolimus for the Treatment of Autoimmune Active Anterior Uveitis Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: Uveitis is an inflammatory condition in which the patient's own immune system attacks the eye, causing eye inflammation and vision loss. Patients with uveitis may be treated with immunosuppressive medications to reduce the inflammation and prevent vision loss. - Sirolimus is an immunosuppressive medication that is approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) to prevent organ rejection following a kidney transplant. Researchers think that sirolimus may affect the part of the immune system that may be an important cause of uveitis, and may decrease the inflammation that causes uveitis. - In this study, sirolimus will be given as an injection under the outer layer of your eye. The FDA has permitted the investigational use of sirolimus for this study. Objectives: - To determine if subconjunctival injection of sirolimus is safe for treatment of uveitis. - To see if sirolimus is an effective treatment for uveitis.